fanwork_marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Captain America
|género = Masculino|data_de_nascimento = 4 de julho de 1918|habilitação = Nível 8|nº_serie = 987654320|título(s) = Capitão Agente da SHIELD (anteriormente)|afiliação = (anteriormente) (anteriormente)|status = Vivo|filmes = Iron Man 2 (mencionado) Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers Iron Man 3 (mencionado; cena retirada) Thor: The Dark World (ilusão) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant-Man (cena pós-créditos) Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (cameo) Avengers: Infinity War Ant-Man and the Wasp (mencionado) Captain Marvel (meio dos créditos) Spider-Man: Far From Home (imagem)||séries_de_tv = Daredevil (mencionado) Jessica Jones (mencionado) Luke Cage (mencionado)|interpertado_por = Chris Evans|image1 = CapAmerica-EndgameProfile.jpg}} O capitão Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers é um veterano da II Guerra Mundial, membro fundador dos Vingadores e o primeiro super-herói da Terra. Rogers sofria de vários problemas de saúde e, após a entrada da América na Segunda Guerra Mundial, foi recusado ao serviço no Exército dos Estados Unidos, apesar de várias tentativas de alistar-se. Rogers foi o único destinatário do Soro Super Soldado desenvolvido por Abraham Erskine sob a Reserva Científica Estratégica. Determinado a servir, Rogers finalmente se ofereceu para o Projeto Renascimento, que aprimorou o corpo frágil de Rogers até o auge da fisicalidade humana. Desconfiado por Chester Phillips, chefe do SSR, Rogers foi relegado a campanhas de propaganda e recebeu o novo apelido de Captain America. Rogers mais tarde entrou na guerra com um papel de combate depois que ele libertou sozinho os prisioneiros de guerra aliados capturados. De 1943 a 1945, Rogers atacou várias bases da HYDRA ao lado dos Howling Commandos, em outra tentativa de derrubar o Red Skull e recuperar o Tesseract. Suas famosas façanhas da Segunda Guerra Mundial fizeram dele uma lenda viva, e durante esse tempo ele também formou um relacionamento com Peggy Carter. Apesar de Bucky Barnes aparentemente ter morrido durante uma missão, Rogers continuou ajudando os Aliados a vencer a guerra, mas colidiu com o Ártico durante sua missão final. Rogers passou sessenta e seis anos envolto em gelo em animação suspensa antes que Rogers fosse finalmente encontrado pela SHIELD no início do século XXI. Quando acordou, Rogers se viu sozinho num mundo moderno que ele mal reconheceu, sem ter ideia do que fazer com sua vida. Após Loki ter roubado o Tesseract da SHIELD e declarado guerra à humanidade, Nick Fury pediu a ajuda de Rogers para recuperar o que ele havia conhecido como arma da HYDRA e também frustrar os planos de Loki. Juntando-se aos Vingadores, Rogers desempenhou um dos papéis principais na Batalha de Nova York, interrompendo com sucesso a Invasão Chitauri, capturando Loki e recuperando o Tesseract enquanto encontrava seu lugar neste novo mundo. Juntando-se à SHIELD como seu caminho para manter a paz e a justiça com a ajuda da Black Widow, o Captain America entrara em um conflito feroz contra o Winter Soldier, que aparentemente havia assassinado Fury. Tendo sido responsabilizado pelo incidente por Alexander Pierce, Rogers descobriu que a HYDRA, que ele pensava ter dissolvido em 1945, existia em segredo como um parasita dentro da SHIELD, e que eles planeavam usar o Projeto Insight como uma maneira de criar um novo ordem mundial, enquanto também descobria que Winter Soldier era, de fato, seu melhor amigo Barnes, atuando como um assassino com lavagem cerebral. A par de Romanoff, Maria Hill e Falcon, Rogers havia vencido a Infiltração da HYDRA. Quando a ameaça imediata da HIDRA foi extinta, Rogers embarcou numa missão para localizar Barnes. Durante a busca por Barnes, os Vingadores se reuniram para eliminar os restos da HYDRA, o que levou Rogers a abandonar sua própria missão e se juntar a todos os seus ex-colegas de equipe para ajudar a capturar o ceptro e o Barão Wolfgang von Strucker. Depois de garantir sua vitória, Rogers foi quase imediatamente jogado em outra crise quando Ultron, o novo programa de I.A. para a manutenção da paz projetado por Tony Stark e Bruce Banner, iniciou um plano para eliminar a humanidade. Após um conflito prolongado e brutal no qual a criação do Vision lhes deu uma vantagem, Ultron foi derrotado durante a Batalha de Sokovia: No entanto, o custo de sua batalha significou que muitos dos Vingadores se separaram, enquanto Rogers e Romanoff ficaram para liderar a segunda encarnação dos Vingadores. Enquanto os Vingadores realizavam missões em todo o mundo, eles logo começaram a rastrear Crossbones, apenas para Scarlet Witch ser responsabilizada por mortes inocentes quando ela não conseguiu conter completamente uma explosão que Crossbones causou. Thaddeus Ross usou o desastre para escrever os Acordos de Sokovia, mas Rogers se recusou a assinar devido a divergências morais. Os problemas de Rogers aumentaram mais quando Barnes ressurgiu, aparentemente causando um recente atentado terrorista, já que Rogers optou por proteger Barnes, o que levou Ross a enviar Stark para prendê-los. Ao descobrir que Helmut Zemo era o culpado, Rogers lutou contra seus ex-aliados para encontrar Zemo, apenas para que os planos de Zemo fossem finalmente concluídos, quando ele revelou que Barnes matou os pais de Stark, resultando em Rogers fugindo e os Vingadores caindo aos pedaços devido ao conflito entre Rogers e Stark. Tendo salvo seus amigos da Raft , Rogers enviou Barnes para obter ajuda do Black Panther em Wakanda, enquanto ele e todos os seus aliados se tornaram vigilantes. No entanto, quando Thanos e sua Ordem Negra atacaram a Terra em busca das Jóias do Infinito que lhes faltava, Rogers saiu do esconderijo para proteger Vision. Para manter o android seguro, Rogers o levou a Wakanda, enquanto ele e o exército de T'Challa evitavam o ataque de Outriders enviados por Thanos. Apesar de seu sucesso em destruir as forças de Thanos, quando o próprio Thanos chegou ao planeta, ele venceu Rogers e todos os outros heróis sem esforço e pegou a Jóia da Mente, matando Vision no processo. Fugiu para Titan, viu muitos desaprecer mas também os viu reaparecer entre eles, Stark e outros vindos de um portal. Regressados à América, Rogers e os Vingadores originais, decidiram que era momento de dar um tempo. Tinham acabado de enfrentar o fim do universo e triunfado, tem treinado Sam Wilson desde então com prospectiva de entregar-lhe, futuramente, o seu escudo. Poderes e Habilidades Poderes Fisiologia Artificialmente Aprimorada: O Super Soldier Serum aprimorou todas as funções corporais de Rogers até ao auge do potencial físico humano. Sua inteligência, força, velocidade, sentidos, durabilidade, agilidade, resistência, reflexos e cura são superiores a qualquer atleta de nível olímpico que já competiu. O Soro de Super-Soldado também curou todas as suas doenças, imperfeições físicas e genéticas instantaneamente, dando-lhe um corpo perfeito melhor do que o de qualquer homem no seu estado físico. Também o impede de ficar intoxicado por álcool, o que significa que ele não pode ficar bêbado. O Soro de Super-Soldado o transformou permanentemente de um jovem frágil no espécime "perfeito" do desenvolvimento e condicionamento humano. O Super Soldier Serum é definitivo, o que significa que, se Rogers optar por viver um estilo de vida saudável, sem treinamento, nenhum de seus poderes seria enfraquecido. Apesar disso, Rogers mantém uma dieta saudável e um regime regular de exercícios. *'Inteligência Aprimorada': O desempenho mental de Rogers foi bastante aprimorado para operar da maneira mais eficiente e rápida possível. Algumas manifestações disso são seu carisma, eloquência, habilidades de liderança, habilidades dedutivas/analíticas e génio tático excepcionalmente perfeitos. Rogers demonstrou a capacidade de processar rapidamente vários fluxos de informações e responder rapidamente a qualquer mudança de situação tática, criando rapidamente estratégias perfeitas para ganhar. Rogers possui uma memória perfeita, como demonstrado quando ele foi capaz de replicar perfeitamente os locais de todas as bases da HYDRA num mapa, apesar de "apenas dar uma olhada", além de manter detalhes obscuros de sua juventude com Bucky Barnes, mesmo que o último não pudesse. Rogers é capaz de aprender qualquer coisa, como memorização, entender e recordar todos os tipos de informações e habilidades muito mais rapidamente que os seres humanos normais. Mesmo inconsciente, Rogers conseguiu se lembrar da conversa que os agentes da SHIELD tiveram enquanto o degelo. Mesmo com seu conhecimento limitado da tecnologia moderna, Rogers ainda era capaz de ajudar Tony Stark nos reparos de um Helicarrier e, assim, impedir que deixasse de funcionar, ou quando ele rapidamente deu aos Vingadores e aos socorristas um plano eficiente para minimizar e conter danos em Nova York tendo em conta a Invasão Chitauri. Rogers também assimilou rapidamente a cultura moderna através de extensa leitura e da Internet. Como o Super Soldier Serum também amplia os aspetos da personalidade, a química cerebral de Rogers também é alterada. Embora Rogers tenha sido corajoso, determinado e compassivo antes, o SSS também amplificou esses traços do caráter. Rogers pode aprender muito mais rápido que um ser humano comum; por exemplo, ele se tornou um especialista em armas como a lança da Proxima Midnight, a glaive de Corvus Glaive, o ceptro de Loki e Mjølnir, aprendendo rapidamente a usá-las em um curto período de tempo. De fato, Rogers foi o único Vingador capaz e digno de levantar Mjølnir, além de Thor. thumb|Rogers a puxar um helicóptero *'Força Aprimorada': A força de Rogers é aprimorada a níveis sobre-humanos consideráveis. Sua força aprimorada lhe permite dominar fisicamente combatentes, incluindo humanos treinados por elite, tropas extraterrestres e robôs-sentinela. Rogers pode dobrar barras de metal com esforço visível, bater através de paredes sólidas e vidros reforçados e abrir portas de aço. Rogers esmagou sem esforço um walkie-talkie de um dos policias alemães com uma mão e arrancou uma porta de táxi com facilidade. A força de Rogers permite que ele faça inimigos voar por vários metros no ar com meros socos e chutes durante sua luta. Rogers pode até gerar força suficiente para que seu escudo perfure a estrutura de metal de um Quinjet. Enquanto a força de Rogers é rivalizada por Black Panther, Winter Soldier e Iron Man nas suas primeiras armaduras, superada por Corvus Glaive e Ultron, como também, pelo Iron Man nas suas últimas armaduras, Hulk, Loki, Thor e Thanos. A força de Rogers combinada com o seu controle muscular surpreendentemente eficaz pode melhorar suas habilidades de luta profundas. A experiência de Rogers de combatente desarmado e armado permite que ele subjugue aqueles de igual força, mesmo que tenham a vantagem de atacá-lo, como Rogers venceu com sucesso o Winter Soldier, apesar do seu braço biônico, e eventualmente o subjugou. Rogers foi capaz de conter o Winter Soldier, quebrando firmemente a mão para forçá-lo a soltar a chave com sucesso, deixando-o inconsciente, vencendo tanto o Black Panther, no seu próprio uniforme, e Máquina de Guerra, com menos dificuldades, e saindo da teia do Spider-Man usando-a para puxá-lo para ele. Rogers conseguiu dominar aproximadamente o Iron Man na sua Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII forçando-o a ser imobilizado, mesmo quando ele ativou seus repulsores no meio da luta, desmontou pedaços da armadura e destruiu seu Reator Arc com um único golpe de seu escudo. Rogers foi capaz de lutar contra Loki por tempo suficiente para Stark ajudá-lo a capturar Loki, com ele conseguindo machucá-lo levemente com um chute forte e um soco no rosto. Rogers foi capaz de segurar o segundo corpo robótico de Ultron e até jogá-lo através de um pilar sólido, e lutar contra Glaive em grau suficiente para bloquear efetivamente seus golpes. Rogers conseguiu se defender contra Thanos, apesar de durar apenas alguns instantes. No entanto, Rogers conseguiu balançar levemente Thanos com alguns golpes dos seus escudos dobráveis de Wakanda e exerceu a sua vasta força total em ambos os braços para impedir que Thanos fechasse a sua mão com a Manopla do Infinito com cinco das Jóias já inseridas, uma incrível façanha de força que, definitivamente, surpreendeu Thanos, apesar do fato de ele ser completamente incomparável para o Titã Louco. Durante suas jornadas no USO, Rogers conseguiu levantar um quadro de motocicleta com três dançarinas sentadas no topo, sem nenhum esforço. Rogers também foi capaz de se afastar da imensa força magnética aplicada em sua mão por uma algema magnética, que os humanos não conseguem alcançar. Rogers conseguiu levantar uma grande viga de suporte de metal para salvar um Winter Soldier preso quando ele foi gravemente ferido. Ele também apoiou os destroços de um prédio em colapso para salvar a Black Widow e ele próprio de ser esmagado com a ajuda do seu escudo. Enquanto cortava madeira, Rogers rasgou facilmente um bloco de um tronco de madeira ao meio com as próprias mãos. Ele conseguiu jogar uma motocicleta em movimento em um jipe e sem qualquer esforço, além de suportar o peso de um carro inteiro durante o ataque inicial de Ultron em Sokovia. Rogers até parou um helicóptero, pilotado pelo Winter Soldier de descolar puxando sua base de aterragem com grande esforço. Em Lagos, Rogers chutou um camião de 1,48 toneladas por vários metros com a força suficiente para amolecê-la e enviar um soldado inimigo voando após o impacto. Depois que Michael Peterson conseguiu mover um enorme trator a uma distância maior, ele perguntou a um treinador da SHIELD, que regista o tempo, para ver se ele superava o tempo de Rogers; no entanto, um treinador do SHIELD respondeu que Peterson "não estava nem perto" de bater o recorde de tempo de Rogers. Em outras palavras, Rogers conseguiu mover um enorme trator ainda mais rápido que o próprio Peterson. *'Durabilidade Aprimorada': Os ossos e músculos de Rogers são mais densos e muito mais fortes do que os dos humanos comuns, o que o torna incrivelmente durável. Embora ele não seja à prova de balas, ele pode sobreviver a traumas extremos de força contundente, como ser atingido por objetos sólidos como seu próprio escudo ou entrar em contato com oponentes sobre-humanos como Loki, o Winter Soldier e o Red Skull. Com o seu escudo de vibranium, ele é capaz de sobreviver a quedas de alturas imensas que acabariam matando um ser humano normal. Rogers foi assaltado, baleado, esfaqueado, apanhado em várias explosões e levado vários espancamentos, incluindo ser lançado de uma ponte para um autocarro da cidade por uma granada lançada, caindo do 30º andar do Triskelion enquanto usa seu escudo com pouco desconforto e é espancado pelo braço de metal do Winter Soldier várias vezes. Com a sua fisiologia aprimorada, Rogers conseguiu se recuperar e continuar a lutar depois de receber golpes tão poderosos em tempo escasso. Outro exemplo de sua durabilidade é quando Rumlow tentou sabotá-lo com o Taser Rod, ao qual ele resistiu por mais de cinco segundos com um desconforto duradouro, enquanto seres humanos comuns ficariam inconscientes quase imediatamente com o contato. Rogers caiu para um dos helicópteros do Project Insight de uma altura considerável sem ferimentos. Rogers conseguiu mergulhar de um Quinjet sem pára-quedas em águas abertas. Ele foi capaz de sobreviver às explosões de Ultron e aos repulsores do Iron Man, bem como os raios telecinéticos da Scarlet Witch e um soco super acelerado do Quicksilver, tudo sem nenhum dano perceptível, enquanto ele dá resposta imediata após tudo isso. Rogers foi capaz de resistir a ser empurrado por Thanos usando a Manopla do Infinito e rapidamente recuperando-se para ficar contra o Titã Louco por um tempo sozinho. Mesmo depois de ter sido brevemente incapacitado por um poderoso soco de Thanos, que nem perto usou toda a sua força, Rogers foi mais uma vez capaz de finalmente se levantar. thumb|[[Nomad e Black Panther enfrentam os lacaios de Thanos]] *'Velocidade Aprimorada': Rogers pode correr e se mover em velocidades além do pico do potencial humano. Ele quase consegue correr mais rápido que a maioria dos veículos padrão e também percorreu uma pequena área, como quarteirões da cidade. Sam Wilson afirmou que Rogers correu 21 quilômetros em 30 minutos após a corrida de aquecimento. Mesmo completamente incomparável, Rogers foi rápido o suficiente para surpreender o Quicksilver antes que ele se levantasse e o atordoasse brevemente com seu escudo. Ele realizou esse feito novamente com Thanos, surpreendendo-o o suficiente para acertar três socos nele. Embora a velocidade de Rogers rivalize com a do Winter Soldier e Black Panther, eles foram capazes de superá-lo em uma perseguição devido à sua vantagem inicial, forçando-o a recorrer ao sequestro de um carro para alcançá-lo. No entanto, na capacidade de pico, Rogers prova ser tão rápido quanto eles, como mostrado durante a Batalha de Wakanda, quando ele correu em velocidades quase iguais com T'Challa (que pode correr tão rápido quanto uma zebra) ao correr em direção aos Outriders. *'Agilidade Aprimorada': A agilidade de Rogers é superior que a de um medalhista de ouro olímpico. Ele pode coordenar seu corpo com perfeito equilíbrio, equilíbrio, flexibilidade e destreza. Enquanto escapava da destruição da base da HYDRA em que Bucky Barnes e os Howling Commandos foram mantidos em cativeiro, Rogers conseguiu saltar de uma extremidade do complexo para a outra para escapar. Durante sua perseguição ao Winter Soldier, ele foi capaz de pular do interior de seu apartamento para o prédio do outro lado da rua. Rogers pode pular carros com movimentos simples de corrida. Rogers pode usar sua agilidade aprimorada para realizar incríveis movimentos de parkour e ginástica que seriam realmente difíceis para um ser humano normal. *'Resistência Aprimorada': O corpo de Rogers elimina o acumulo excessivo de ácido lático indutor de fadiga em seus músculos e sua musculatura produz menos toxinas de fadiga durante a atividade física do que a musculatura de um ser humano comum, garantindo resistência e capacidade pulmonar excepcionais, superiores a humanos normais. Rogers podia se exercitar em sua capacidade máxima por várias horas sem mostrar nenhum sinal de fadiga, permitindo que ele lutasse por longos períodos de tempo. Além disso, Rogers pode prender a respiração debaixo de água por vários minutos e não perder o fôlego ou fica exausto devido à sua resistência estendendo-se à capacidade pulmonar. Rogers conseguiu correr 21 quilómetros sem nenhum sinal perceptível de fadiga. Rogers também conseguiu prender a respiração debaixo de água para interceptar Heinz Kruger em seu submarino em miniatura por breves períodos de tempo. thumb|Rogers captura a [[Próxima Lança da Meia-Noite]] *'Reflexos Aprimorados': Os reflexos de Rogers são superiores aos dos melhores atletas humanos. Seus reflexos permitem que ele evite disparos rápidos a curta distância e já foi capaz de escapar dos disparos de uma arma Gatling do Quinjet, enquanto ele acelerava em direção ao dirigível na sua mota. Os reflexos automáticos de Rogers permitem que ele se esquive facilmente dos tiros e responde rapidamente a soldados de combate em ritmo acelerado e são subjugados pelo Captain America antes que eles possam usar as suas armas nele. Seus reflexos também podem ser usados para atacar e combater, em vez de apenas para fins defensivos, permitindo que ele castigue ataques com marcadores devastadores ao combater oponentes rápidos extraordinários. Rogers também foi capaz de pegar facilmente a lança da Próxima Midnight quando foi arremessada contra ele, e teve reflexos suficientes para desviar do ataque rápido sobre-humano de Thanos e acertar três socos no próprio Thanos, cujos reflexos são tão grandes que o Titã superou completamente Hulk e Loki, além de parar a mão esquerda de Thanos, que foi adornada pela Manopla do Infinito. Ele evita as pás do helicóptero acelerado que estavam vindo em sua direção depois de derrubar o helicóptero em que o Winter Soldier, que tinha sofrido uma lavagem cerebral, estava voando. Além disso, Rogers evita uma granada lançada pela Black Widow em direção ao Winter Soldier e sem olhar. *'Sentidos Aprimorados': Os sentidos naturais de Rogers foram aprimorados até ao pico do potencial humano. Ele pode ver, ouvir, cheirar, sentir e provar coisas imperceptíveis aos humanos normais. Isso permite que ele veja mais longe, ouça com incrível clareza, detecte pessoas específicas, objetos, substâncias com seu cheiro, etc. Rogers também viu um soldado da HYDRA no alto de uma árvore completamente escondida quando pelotões de soldados não tinham ideia. Apesar de Barnes ter se escondido furtivamente atrás de Rogers em seu apartamento, sem emitir nenhum som, o último de alguma maneira percebeu imediatamente a presença do primeiro. *'Fator de Cura Regenerativa': O Super Soldier Serum concedeu à fisiologia de Steve Rogers uma taxa acelerada de cura e regeneração. Rogers é imune a infeções, doenças e distúrbios terrestres; Rogers também não pode ficar intoxicado por álcool, drogas, toxinas ou impurezas; portanto, ele não pode ficar bêbado como seus amigos. A taxa metabólica de Rogers é capaz de suportar o consumo de cerveja asgardiana envelhecida por um milénio nos barris construídos a partir dos destroços da frota de Grunhel e considerada por Thor como não destinada a homens mortais. Rogers é capaz de curar grandes cortes e contusões em poucas horas e ferimentos e fraturas fatais em alguns dias. Rogers foi capaz de se regenerar de levar um tiro no estômago por uma arma Chitauri diretamente no abdómen em questão de minutos. Os ferimentos de Rogers podem curar rapidamente sem deixar vestígios de ferimentos. Rogers é capaz de recuperar a consciência em um curto período de tempo depois de quase morrer. A taxa acelerada de cura de Rogers o manteve vivo e interrompeu seu envelhecimento enquanto estava congelado no gelo e colocado em um estado de criogenia. Além disso, suas propriedades regenerativas permitiram que ele não apenas vivesse bem além do de um ser humano comum, tendo quase cento e vinte anos - sendo muito mais velho se contando seu tempo congelado - mas também aparecendo como um homem com metade dessa idade. No entanto, sua capacidade de não envelhecer lentamente como seres humanos normais tem seus limites. Habilidades thumb|Rogers defrontando [[Loki|"ele mesmo"]] *'Mestre Artista Marcial': Rogers é altamente experiente em combate corpo a corpo. Ele possui amplos níveis de conhecimento em combate corpo a corpo. Ele domina várias artes marciais como Muay Thai, Boxe, Shurikenjutsu, Krav Maga, Taekwondo, Savate, Wushu, Luta Livre Profissional, Judo e Jiu-Jitsu Brasileiro. Mesmo na Segunda Guerra Mundial, quando ele ainda era inexperiente, o Captain America provou ser um lutador habilidoso, tendo usado seu conhecimento de combate, seus atributos aprimorados e seu escudo indestrutível para derrotar centenas de soldados nazistas e até o próprio Red Skull. Depois de ser revivido no século XXI, Rogers foi rapidamente colocado em ação novamente e permaneceu tão hábil como sempre; ele provou estar contra Loki em combate, mantendo-o tempo suficiente para que o Homem de Ferro o ajudasse, prendendo-o contra um Thor enfurecido durante o primeiro encontro deles com a ajuda de seu escudo, e também conseguiu derrotar hordas de alienígenas Chitauri na batalha de Nova York. Quando um policial questionou por que ele deveria receber ordens do Captain America, este derrotou com facilidade vários soldados atacantes de Chitauri, induzindo o oficial impressionado a seguir suas ordens sem questionar. Quando ele se juntou à SHIELD, Rogers recebeu treinamento mais extenso e se tornou ainda mais habilidoso no combate corpo a corpo, provando ser capaz de derrotar vários piratas armados, soldados da HYDRA, uma dúzia de agentes da STRIKE, além de ter feito Georges Batroc desmaiar em uma luta individual com facilidade. O Captain America lutou facilmente contra o Black Panther, bem como o famoso Winter Soldier em combate, finalmente derrotando o último, colocando-o em um estrangulamento e depois de ser brevemente derrubado, também se afastando e derrubando o protetor de Wakanda e War Machine com facilidade. Rogers é capaz de usar suas habilidades de combate para se defender contra ou derrotar oponentes consideravelmente mais fortes ou pelo menos igualmente fortes, com ele igualando e eventualmente derrotando um Crossbones blindado, derrotando rapidamente o inexperiente Spider-Man enquanto se contêm, segurando-se a si próprio contra e acertar alguns golpes em Loki, dando ao segundo corpo de Ultron uma luta prolongada, sobrecarregando facilmente o Iron Man e forçando-o a usar uma análise avançada de combate da FRIDAY, com Tony precisando usar seus repulsores para esmagá-lo brevemente, e ainda assim vencer ainda o génio de armadura. Rogers desarma facilmente e compete contra Corvus Glaive pouco antes de Corvus ganhar a vantagem, e até mesmo finalmente conseguir se segurar sozinho contra Thanos, até acertando três socos no Titã Louco em rápida sucessão e mal conseguindo desviar um golpe de Thanos, embora ele tenha sido espancado rapidamente. Rogers também conseguiu derrotar hordas dos Sentinelas de Ultron durante a Batalha de Sokovia e venceu, matou muitos Outriders durante a batalha de Wakanda. thumb|Captain America lança o seu escudo em direção à [[HYDRA]] *'Domínio do Escudo': Os anos de treino e experiência de Rogers com seu escudo exclusivo, bem como suas propriedades físicas, permitem que ele realize feitos incríveis com o objeto. Além de atacar inimigos e bloquear ataques, mesmo de mestres de armas extremamente habilidosos, como Thor com seu martelo e até Thanos usando sua espada, ele é capaz de jogá-lo com um objetivo quase perfeito, conseguindo cortar a teia do Spider-Man que o faz balançar pelo ar. Rogers pode atingir vários alvos com o mesmo arremesso por meio de ricochete, e pode até obter um efeito de retorno do tipo bumerangue, permitindo que ele atinja os inimigos por trás ou recupere o escudo sem objetos para os quais ricochetear. Além disso, Rogers pode executar técnicas de combinação com seus aliados, como permitir que Thor acerte seu escudo para criar uma onda de choque direcionada aos soldados da HYDRA, saltando e pegando o seu escudo lançado pelo Hawkeye e jogando-o numa Sentinela de Ultron antes de aterrar no solo, e permitir que Thor golpeie a borda de seu escudo com seu martelo para enviá-lo através de várias Sentinelas. A habilidade de Rogers se aplica a outros escudos, pois ele foi capaz de usar os Escudos de Wakanda dados a ele para a Batalha de Wakanda, usando-as com muita habilidade como armas contundentes, matando muitos Outriders e conseguindo combater e até desarmar Corvus Glaive, além de conseguir alguns golpes em Thanos. Rogers pode usar seu escudo de assinatura em conjunto com outras armas, como o ex-martelo de Thor e o Stormbreaker, com efeito igual, se não maior. *'Proficiência com Armas': Rogers demonstrou usar diferentes tipos de armas ao longo de sua carreira. Ele usou uma lança para combate corpo a corpo, conseguindo usar a arma de Corvus Glaive para combater e desarmar Proxima Midnight da lança ao lado da Black Widow. *'Especialista Atirador': Rogers pode lançar a maioria dos armamentos de projéteis com grande precisão e é versado no uso de armas de fogo como o Colt 1911, emitido por militares, ou a sub-metralhadora Thompson durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e, eventualmente, armas de fogo modernas, pegando uma Diplomata Noveske N4 e usá-la com facilidade. Embora ele soubesse usar o rifle de assalto moderno, ele não estava acostumado a ele e errava seus alvos cada vez que atirava e até escorregava da plataforma em que estava e agarrou um fio para permanecer no navio quando apanhado por uma chuva de tiros dos homens que ele estava lutando no Helicarrier. Rogers também mostra experiência em arremesso de facas. *'Mestre Espião': Além de ser um soldado veterano e um dos maiores combatentes do mundo, Rogers é habilidoso em espionagem, recolha de informações, furtividade, infiltração e sabotagem. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, Rogers e os Howling Commandos invadiram várias bases da HYDRA, resgataram prisioneiros de guerra aliados e capturaram o principal cientista da HYDRA, Dr. Arnim Zola. Depois de ter sido revivido no século XXI, apesar do seu desconhecimento das tecnologias atuais, ele conseguiu se esgueirar pelo Helicarrier e descobriu o armamento da SHIELD baseado no Tesseract. Quando Rogers recebeu treinamento adicional da SHIELD, ele se tornou um espião altamente talentoso. Ele participou de várias missões black-ops com a STRIKE e ajudou a frustrar a Infiltração da HYDRA. Ele evitou a captura das autoridades quando se tornou um fugitivo duas vezes (durante a Infiltração da HYDRA e a Guerra Civil dos Vingadores). No entanto, o feito mais impressionante de Rogers foi invadir uma prisão subaquática altamente segura, a Raft, e libertar os seus colegas Vingadores com uma facilidade excepcional. *'Mestre Tático': Rogers é um excelente estrategista. Ele é capaz de formular estratégias de batalha e o seu brilhante senso tático permite alterar quase todas as estratégias para atender às mudanças de necessidades da situação. Um excelente exemplo é quando ele formulou o plano de entrar primeiro na "porta da frente" da base oculta do Red Skull. Depois de tirar as defesas do Red Skull e fingir uma rendição, a equipe de assalto e toda a força da Reserva Científica Estratégica entraram e invadiram a base após o ataque inicial de Rogers. Seu brilho tático também entrou em jogo durante o ataque dos Chitauri a Nova York, primeiro organizando socorristas para proteger a população civil e, em seguida, reimplantando outros membros dos Vingadores para melhor defender a cidade com seus recursos limitados. Embora não seja tão inteligente quanto Tony Stark ou Bruce Banner, nem possuindo a aguçada consciência de Clint Barton, Rogers frequentemente se provou um rápido estudo em situações de campo de batalha, capaz de verificar rapidamente detalhes de ações menores. Sua bravura e determinação complementam ainda mais isso, pois ele está disposto a tomar as escolhas mais arriscadas para ter uma chance de vencer, uma característica melhor exemplificada quando ele foi rapidamente capaz de deduzir que o pessoal da HYDRA presente no elevador estava prestes a atacá-lo. Ele novamente demonstrou essa habilidade quando Thanos chegou a Wakanda, percebendo rapidamente que a Manopla do Infinito teve que ser apertado para ter acesso a seus poderes e bravamente cobrando o senhor da guerra para manter sua mão aberta. Como visto durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e a Invasão Chitauri, o Captain America demonstrou impressionantes habilidades de carisma e liderança. Rogers conseguiu comandar o respeito de seus colegas Vingadores e a lealdade eterna de seus Comandos Uivantes. A extraordinária capacidade de Rogers de não apenas inspirar a nobreza dos outros, mas também avaliar situações de combate e propor estratégias eficazes, fez com que seus colegas Vingadores o reconhecessem como o líder de sua equipe. Durante o ataque Chitauri a Nova York, o Captain America concentrou-se em direcionar as autoridades civis para manter os cidadãos seguros e fora das ruas, enquanto o resto dos Vingadores concentrou seus esforços na retirada dos bens militares dos Chitauri. Mesmo quando superado em número pelas forças da HYDRA na SHIELD, Steve conseguiu Wilson, Hill, Romanoff e até Fury, junto com os agentes leais da SHIELD, para lutar contra a HYDRA e impedir que o Project Insight fosse alcançado. Como resultado, Rogers deu à HYDRA seu primeiro golpe devastador em décadas, desde que ele lutou contra eles na Segunda Guerra Mundial. *'Mestre Acrobata': Os anos de treino e experiência de Rogers fizeram dele um acrobata e ginasta muito habilidoso. Ele costuma utilizar esses talentos em combate para propósitos evasivos e ofensivos. Combinado com sua agilidade aprimorada, Rogers demonstrou experiência na utilização de parkour e truques em seus ataques e quedas. *'Bilinguismo': Rogers fala inglês nativo e francês fluente, que costumava usar para a comunicação com Georges Batroc. *'Piloto': Rogers possui pelo menos conhecimentos básicos de pilotagem de aeronaves. Na década de 1940, ele pousou o avião da Red Skull no Ártico. Depois de voltar, ele é capaz de pilotar um Quinjet. *'Artista': Antes de lutar na Guerra, Rogers teve aulas de arte. Durante a guerra e sua jornada, Rogers manteve um caderno de desenhos que mostrava seu descontentamento como mascote. Peggy Carter ainda manteve seu desenho de si mesmo como um macaco em sua casa de repouso. Equipamento Armas Como arma de escolha, Rogers usa um escudo de vibranium em forma redonda, que pode ser usado como uma arma de arremesso e é capaz de absorver qualquer tipo de impacto. Rogers também é conhecido por utilizar várias armas de fogo. thumb|Captain America leva o seu escudo para a batalha *'Escudo de Vibranium': A principal arma de Rogers é seu escudo de disco côncavo. O escudo tem cerca de 0,76 metros de diâmetro, pesando 5,44 quilogramas pintadas em seu familiar padrão vermelho-branco-e-azul com um design de estrela de cinco pontas em seu centro, construído por Howard Stark e feito apenas por Vibranium. A composição do vibranium permite que o escudo absorva e reflita a energia cinética dos impactos, tornando-o quase indestrutível. Quase todo tipo de armamento humano não pode sequer ser afetado, pois as balas normalmente ricocheteiam. O escudo também é forte o suficiente para combater armas mágicas e místicas, como o martelo de Thor, Mjølnir. Ele também resistiu aos repulsores do Homem de Ferro, desviando-os em um ataque coordenado da equipe. A forma do escudo faz dele uma excelente arma de arremesso. Pode cortar o ar com resistência mínima ao vento. Também é capaz de rebater objetos sólidos, como paredes e pisos, quando atingidos na borda e pode ser ricocheteado em várias superfícies. Também faz uma arma de mão formidável e devastadora. Combinado com a força e as habilidades de combate de Rogers, ele permite atravessar praticamente qualquer oponente. O vibranium no escudo também permite a Rogers suportar grandes quedas e golpes devastadores que ele não conseguiria. No final da Guerra Civil dos Vingadores, Rogers entregou o escudo a Tony Stark reconhecendo que Howard Stark o havia feito e provou ser indigno dele. *'M1 Garand': Rogers emitiu um rifle M1 Garand para suas manobras de treinamento em Camp Lehigh. No entanto, ele nunca o usou em combate real durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. *'Colt M1911A1': Rogers recebeu um M1911A1 como arma durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ele levou um deles em uma missão não autorizada para libertar Bucky Barnes em uma instalação da HYDRA na Áustria e continuou a usá-la durante o resto da guerra, especialmente em seus ataques contra a HYDRA em toda a Europa e na captura de Arnim Zola. *'M1921 Thompson': Antes de ingressar na Segunda Guerra Mundial, Rogers interpretou um personagem colorido chamado Captain America numa série de shows e filmes ao vivo. Nesses filmes, ele usou uma Thomson M1928A1 para atacar nazistas e proteger os Estados Unidos, inspirando soldados a se unirem às Forças Armadas e aos cidadãos dos Estados Unidos para comprar títulos de guerra. thumb|Captain America empunhando um rifle de assalto *'Diplomata Noveske N4': o Captain America pegou um desses rifles de um dos mercenários que atacaram o Helicarrier e o usou para defender a sua posição, ajudando Tony Stark a reiniciar as hélices da aeronave. *'Granada M67': Rogers obteve uma granada de um dos agentes da HYDRA que patrulhava um dos Helicarriers do Project Insight, usando-o para atacar um grupo de operadores enquanto se infiltrava na aeronave. *'Lança da Próxima Meia-Noite': Rogers usou brevemente a arma da Próxima Meia-Noite ao resgatar Vision, pegando-a depois que a mesma foi lançada em direção a ele e rapidamente a passou para a Black Widow para que ela pudesse neutralizar Corvus Glaive. *'Glaive de Corvus Glaive': Rogers usou temporariamente a arma de Corvus Glaive em combate com a Próxima Meia-Noite. Juntamente com a Black Widow, Rogers conseguiu desarmar e derrotar a adversária antes que eles escapassem. A Glaive foi aspirada de volta e também devolvida ao proprietário. thumb|Rogers preparando-se para lutar contra [[Thanos]] *'Escudos de Wakanda': Rogers recebeu escudos de duas mãos em Wakanda, capazes de desmoronar para serem menores e usados como manoplas para socos. Os pontos do escudo são incrivelmente afiados, criando uma arma ofensiva, capaz de perfurar a pele de Outriders. Ele os usou para ir contra o próprio Thanos, até conseguindo atingi-lo três vezes em rápida sucessão. Outros Equipamentos *'Uniforme': Rogers e Howard Stark projetaram o uniforme original que ele usou durante a guerra. Era fabricado em polímero de carbono e oferece um nível médio de resistência a tiros. O capacete também serviu como uma máscara. Também permitia uma arma lateral. O escudo pode ser preso na parte de trás. No entanto, ao despertar e ele se juntar aos Vingadores, a SHIELD, juntamente com a contribuição de Phil Coulson, projetou seu novo uniforme atualizado. Tem mais flexibilidade e mobilidade do que seu terno anterior. O novo traje carrega um comunicador sem fio. O uniforme é composto por uma fibra Nomex e Kevlar. Embora não permita que ele carregue uma arma lateral, é à prova de balas e à prova de fogo. Também poderia suportar traumas bruscos de força e explosões de energia de armas alienígenas. *'Bússola': Para ser adicionado... *'Cinto de Utilidades': O Captain America usa um cinto de utilidades contendo dispositivos e equipamentos táticos para a batalha. *'Dispositivo de Agarrar': Um dispositivo de disparo com um cabo de linha que envolve automaticamente um membro de um culpado que voa ou foge, impedindo sua fuga. É mantido no cinto de utilidades do Captain America. O Captain America usou no Iron Man quando Stark estava perseguindo o Winter Soldier. Veículos thumb|Steve Rogers na sua mota remodelada *'Mota': Rogers possuía e usava um "Liberator" da Harley-Davidson WLA durante seu serviço na Segunda Guerra Mundial. A mota tinha várias armas e dispositivos adicionados a ele para uso em situações de combate por Howard Stark e pela Reserva Científica Estratégica. Depois de congelado e revivido na era moderna, Rogers continuou usando o modelo moderno de uma Harley-Davidson para uso pessoal e durante missões ativas como agente da SHIELD e como membro dos Vingadores. *'Quinjet': Rogers usou um Quinjet para transporte para viajar ao redor do mundo e enfrentar ameaças durante missões ativas como agente da SHIELD e como membro dos Avengers. *''Valquíria: Avião de Guerra do Red Skull. Rogers bateu o avião no Ártico para evitar a morte de civis. *'HYDRA Parasit: Avião da HYDRA usado para lançar bombas nas principais cidades. Um deles foi mirado por Rogers que caiu em segurança dentro da Valquíria. Instalações *George Washington High School: Para ser adicionado... *Auburndale Art School: Para ser adicionado... *Camp Lehigh: Para ser adicionado... *Retiro: Para ser adicionado... *Triskelion: Para ser adicionado... *Apartamento de Steve Rogers: Para ser adicionado... *Instalação de Barragens da S.H.I.E.L.D.: Para ser adicionado... *Avangers Tower: Para ser adicionado... *Casa de Clint Barton: Para ser adicionado... *New Avengers Facility': ''Para ser adicionado... Relacionamentos Família *Joseph Rogers † - Pai *Sarah Rogers † - Mãe Aliados *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Melhor Amigo e Inimigo Temporário (enquanto sob controle da HYDRA) Categoria:Artigos a serem expandidos Categoria:Personagens de Captain America: The First Avenger Categoria:Personagens de The Avengers Categoria:Personagens de Captain America: The Winter Soldier Categoria:Personagens de Avengers: Age of Ultron Categoria:Personagens de Ant-Man (filme) Categoria:Personagens de Captain America: Civil War Categoria:Personagens de Spider-Man: Homecoming Categoria:Personagens de Avengers: Infinity War Categoria:Personagens de Captain Marvel (filme) Categoria:Personagens de BD's Categoria:Homens Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Oficiais das Forças Armadas dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Soldados Estratégicos da Reserva Científica Categoria:Agentes S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:Nível 8 Categoria:Usuários do Super Soldier Serum Categoria:Personagens multilíngues Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Alta contagem de corpos Categoria:Membros dos Avengers